ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
God's Family (2015 Film)
God's Family is a live-action film released in 2015, directed by Wes Anderson, and distributed by Clarius Entertainment. Set in modern-day Mount Olympus. Characters *Ralph Fiennes as God: Leader of the good gods and the main protagonist. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Satan: Leader of the evil gods and the main antagonist. *Russel Crowe as Zeus: God's friend. *Vin Diesel as Ra: The bird-headed god. *David Patterston as Baiame: The god who created the Dreamtime. *Megan Fox as Athena: Daughter of Zeus. *Robert Coltraine as Odin: Viking god. *Mila Kunis as Persephone: The goddess of spring that was kidnapped by Hades. *Danny Trejo as Hades: The kidnapper of Persephone. *Rinko Kikuchi as Izanami: The goddess of the Netherworld. *Ken Watanabe as Izanagi: Izanami's brother, a samurai. *Hugh Jackman as Tezcatlipoca: The Aztec god. *Daniel Radcliffe as Quetzalcotl: Tezcatlipoca's feathered snake. *Idris Elba as Buluku/Ndriananahary: Kept a rainbow serpent. *John Travolta as Dionysus: God of wine. *Kenneth Branagh as the Dagda: Warrior god. *Djimon Honsou as Ares: The god of war and Athena's rival. *Diego Boneta as Hermes: The messenger. *Rosie Hungtington-Whitely as Aphrodite: A beautiful goddess that neither Odin, Ra, or any others love. *Ranbir Kapoor as Vishnu: Bollywood-inspired god. *Bruce Willis as Baron Samedi: Pale, evil, and horrid. *Rachel Weisz as Demeter: Persephone's mother. *Doug Jones as Yu Huang: The Chinese kung-fu artist. *Jackie Chan as Pan-Ku: The creator of China who created the land posthumously. *Helen Mirren as Hel: Old-and-young faced goddess. *Tom Hardy as Manitou: Native American god. *Chris Pratt as Loki: Hades's most trusted friend. *Henry Cavill as Set: Second-in-command of Hades's army. *Martin Short as Ahriman: The Attack Helicopter-like general of Hades's army. *Ben Stiller as Ahura Mazda: The Race Car-like god of light and good. *Lee Pace as Tsukinowa: A friend of god. *Mark Wahlberg as Horus: Son of Osiris. *Lea Sealonga as Amaterasu: Sun goddess. *Shia LeBeouf as Inti: Sun god. *T.J. Miller as Apollo: Sun god. *Gal Gadot as Sekhmet: Lioness goddess of war and death. *David Patterson as Sobek: Crocodile god of water. *Johnny Depp as Itzamna: The lizard god. *Chris Pine as Osiris: Horus's father. *Amanda Seyfried as Artemis: Apollo's sister and goddess of the moon. *Michelle Williams as Bast: Cat-like goddess. *Jack Black as Ptah: Strategist. *Zach Braff as Frey: Freyja's brother. *Joey King as Freyja: Frey's sister. *Gerald Butler as Anubis: God of the dead. *Chris Hemsworth as Tyr: War god. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Hephaestus: Forging god. *Don Cheadle as Thor: The god of thunder. *Jesse Eisenberg as Marduk: Multi-eyed, multi-eared god. *Anne Hathaway as Kali: Vishnu's mortal enemy. *Orlando Bloom as Mithras: The bull-slayer and matador. *Kit Harrington as Ganesh: Elephant-headed god. *Morgan Freeman as Ukko: The Finnish god. * Warwick Davis as Bes: The Egyptian god of luck. * Patrick Dempsey as Shiva: The destroyer of destroyers. * Kelsey Grammar as Bondye: The voodoo chief god. * Josh Gad as Brahman: The creator of India. * Zach Galifianakis as Tane: A god who befriends the good gods. * Peter Dinklage as Njord: The storm god. * Bill Murray as Hwanin: The Korean chief god. * Jason Isaacs as Perun: The god of Slavic nations * Idina Menzel as Pele: Goddess of volcanoes in Hawaii. * Ramin Karimloo as Svarog: Russian god. *Others play other gods. Category:2015 films Category:Live-action films Category:Clarius Entertainment films